


You For My Soul

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Castiel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants something back from Cas and it's not his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	You For My Soul

“On your knees.”

“But Sam.”

“You can’t use your wings in here.”

Cas struggles and is held against the wall of the panic room, his angel blade thrown to the floor,  kicked far away.

“You can’t leave. You have no weapon.”

“Please, Sam. Let me go.”

“Do what I say and maybe I’ll let you go.”

Cas looks down, defeated.

“On your knees, I said.”

Sam opens his fly as Cas sinks down to his knees with pleading blue eyes.

“You know why I have to do this? You brought me back incomplete. The least you can do is give me something back.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“But Dean-”

“He doesn’t need to know.”

Sam snaps and yanks Castiels head back, takes his cock out and pushes into the angel’s mouth.

“You have always liked him better.”

He pushes in deeper.

A choke. Tears are filling Cas’ eyes as he swallows Sam down.

“Your profound bond.”

Cas gags again as Sam pushes again deep down Cas’s throat, hitting the back. Then he pulls Cas’s hair and pulls out. Cas chokes and gasps.

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Sam says as he pushes Cas to the floor, flat on his stomach.

“It’s only your own fault that you’re in this situation. I’ve always wanted you and now I’ll take what I want. It’s only fair.”

Cas whimpers as Sam holds him tight down to the ground, yanks his pants down and takes him without any preparation. Cas can only hope that Dean would never find out.


End file.
